Privacy Policy
by canadduh
Summary: With the decision made that she wants to go home, all Hayden has to do is figure out how. For most people going home would be simple, but for Hayden Skinner, going home means crossing universes, not just oceans. With Moriarty coming into play, Hayden wishes she'd read the Privacy Policy before deciding to help Sherlock on his latest adventure. Sequel to: Terms and Conditions.
1. Games of Chess

"Do you believe in ghosts?" She asked, staring intently at the chess board before making her move. She moved her B2 pawn forward one more space to B7.

"No," He responded as he quickly moved his bishop to take the pawn that was threatening his rook.

"Shame," She sighed, moving her rook to take his bishop, "I've got some good ghost stories."

"How can someone as obviously intelligent as you believe in ghosts?" He wondered, using his knight to back her queen into a corner.

"I'm from a different universe, Sherlock," Hayden reminded the consulting detective, using her queen to take his rook on the other side of the board and put him him in check, "why would ghosts be such a stretch? Check."

"I'm still not sure I believe you," Sherlock informed the woman as he moved his remaining bishop to protect his king.

"That's unfortunate," Hayden sighed, moving a pawn forward to E4, "and here I thought you were smarter than Mycroft."

Sherlock looked up at Hayden then, raising an eyebrow, "why does it matter so much if I believe you?"

Hayden smiled as he watched Sherlock moved a pawn forward two spaces.

"Isn't that what everyone wants, Sherlock?" Hayden asked, moving the pawn she'd moved earlier forward another spot, "for someone to believe in them no matter how much of a stretch it is."

"Boring," Sherlock commented, taking Hayden's pawn with his knight.

"That may be how you feel but don't forget that you _are_ emotionally oppressed." Hayden reminded, using her bishop to take his knight.

"Check," Sherlock murmured, moving his rook to the other end of the board.

"Damn," Hayden groaned moving her bishop back to it's home to protect her king.

"You're slacking," Sherlock chided as he moved her into checkmate, "must be all those emotions. Checkmate, by the way."

Hayden chuckled before moving herself away from the table and towards the kitchen. She started the kettle befitting going back into the living room to see that Sherlock had already cleaned up.

"Seeing as you've learned that emotions are a weakness I'm not surprised at your disdain. However, I've learned that emotions make you stronger." Hayden said as she folded a blanket on the couch, "if emotions didn't help us don't you think evolution would have done away with them by now?"

"In some people it has."

Hayden sighed, "you're not a robot, Sherlock."

"I don't need you to psychoanalyze me," Sherlock snapped.

"I wasn't, Sherlock, I was merely stating a fact." Hayden replied, "you are not a robot."

Sherlock grunted before moving into his 'mind palace' pose. Hayden sighed and went into the kitchen to finish her tea as the kettle whistled. By the time she rolled back into the living room Sherlock was gone.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello guys! Here I am with chapter one of the sequel to Terms and Conditions. I suggest you read that story first. Thank you!


	2. Formal Complaints

Formal Complaints.

Hayden bit back a groan as she rolled on her side to look at the time on her alarm clock. She reached over to shut it off then rolled back over and snuggled into the blankets.

"I feel hungover as hell," she muttered to herself before sitting up, knowing that going back to sleep was a lost cause. She pulled her legs over the side of the bed then pulled herself into her chair, relishing in the fact that she no longer had to worry about tipping the chair over. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and then got ready for the day.

After a cup of tea, Hayden called for a taxi to work and gathered her belongings. She had a long day of paperwork ahead of her and was not looking forward to it.

Once at Scotland Yard Hayden greeted some of her coworkers before getting herself set up at her desk. She sighed as she pulled out her notes from her last case before she started to type them up.

It had been three weeks since they wrapped up 'The Blind Banker', as John had dubbed the case and Hayden found herself wanting another large case. When she was working with Sherlock she got to spend less time at Scotland Yard and thus less time with Anderson, who was her pseudo boss, and Donovan, who did not like her at all.

The duo had obviously taken a disliking for her and while she was okay with it on a personal level it was making her job difficult. She was tired of having to explain every single thought behind every single piece of evidence step by step for Anderson. Then to top it off Donovan's snide comments were becoming more offensive by the day.

"Hayden," the woman looked up at the greeting to see Lestrade, who looked on edge, she smiled at the man, hoping that it would help and she noted he seemed relieved with interest, "do you have a moment?"

"Anything I can do that's not paperwork I'm in."

She followed Lestrade into the man's office and watched as the man collapsed into his chair and rub his eyes. Hayden frowned then noticing how exhausted Lestrade looked.

"Lestrade, what's wrong?" Hayden asked when Lestrade didn't speak.

Lestrade took a deep breath before sitting up straighter to address Hayden, "Anderson and Donovan have filed an official complaint against you."

"What the fuck?" Hayden said quietly before continuing louder, "Why the fuck? When?"

She was surprised mainly because she wasn't sure what the official complaint would be about. The last time she had even talked to either of them was about a week ago after the last case that she had worked with them. She had been on loan to another department since then to help them profile a suspect.

"For obstruction of justice," Lestrade sighed, running a hand down his face, "apparently they think you're withholding evidence on a case."

"What case?" Hayden asked, mentally going over every case she'd worked with the degrading duo since she first showed up in this universe.

"The one from a week ago," Lestrade said, picking up a file from his desk and handing it to Hayden.

She opened the file and sighed, seeing that not all the paperwork was there. She looked up at Lestrade and raised an eyebrow at the man.

"How the fuck did they get hired here?" Hayden questioned, lifting the file for him to see, "I have one more week to finish this paperwork, as per agreement of my temporary transfer. No one was even arrested because both parties died!"

Lestrade nodded along, agreeing with Hayden, "Yes, however, since the complaint was filed you'll be on probation until it can be settled."

Hayden pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath to keep from screaming. Despite her dislike of paperwork, her job was the only thing keeping her sane currently.

"Lestrade," Hayden said slowly, "if I see those two while I collect my things I make no promises on what I may do to them."

"Understood," Lestrade nodded, rising from his chair and striding to the door, "I'll pretend I see nothing."

"You're my favorite boss," Hayden smiled, patting Lestrade on the elbow.

"I'm your only boss," Lestrade quipped with a grin.

"Not technically no," Haden returned in a singsong voice, "just be glad you're my favorite."


	3. Conversations

Chapter 3: Conversation

Luckily for Anderson and Donovan, neither of them were present when Hayden finished packing what she needed from her desk. Lestrade offered to drive her back to Baker Street but once they were outside Mycroft was already waiting for her. She and Lestrade parted ways once he'd put the box of her stuff in the trunk of Mycroft's vehicle.

"Yo," Hayden greeted once she was settled in the vehicle, "do you have the phones at SY tapped or something?"

"And if I did?" Mycroft asked, raising an eyebrow at her, "what would you do?"

"Nothing," Hayden answered after a moment, "It's likely going to save my life one day."

Mycroft hummed in agreement and the two sat in comfortable silence. Hayden pulled out her phone to cancel her plans for the evening with Molly Hooper before putting it back in its pocket on her chair and staring out the window.

"You're quiet," Mycroft noted after a few minutes.

"Am I not allowed to think?" Hayden snapped unintentionally, she paused for a moment before sighing, knowing he didn't deserve it, "sorry."

"I can get your job back for you," Mycroft offered after waving away Hayden's apology.

"I've not lost it yet," Hayden reminded," I'm not going to lose it since I've done nothing wrong."

"Then you want to go on leave?" Mycroft asked.

"If they don't get embarrassed by this now then they'll keep trying to get me out."

Mycroft hummed before looking down at his phone, "would you like to see Marion today?"

"Please," Hayden said before looking out her window."


	4. Explosions

Seeing Marion always helped Hayden for a little bit, but even her mild mannered elderly therapist couldn't make everything better.

The technique for keeping calm that Marion had taught her early in their sessions was not helping her right now.

Hayden gritted her teeth in frustration as yet another gunshot rang out in the quiet flat. She had yelled at Sherlock earlier in the morning but the young detective had ignored her. Hayden had resorted to calling Mrs. Hudson home, since the young woman herself could not make it up the stairs to beat some decency into Sherlock.

"Thank goodness," Hayden groaned in appreciation when she heard the elderly landlady rush up the stairs.

Hayden was still lying in her bed, having not had the need nor the energy to get herself ready for the day. She could faintly hear the sound of Mrs. Hudson yelling while she contemplated spending the entire day in her pajamas.

Her barely formed plans were thwarted when there was a knock on her front door.

"If it's Mrs. Hudson I'm in my room," Hayden yelled before sitting up in bed and pushing herself back so she could lean against the cushioned headboard.

"Hayden, dear, I'm going to head back out again. Let me know if you need anything," Mrs. Hudson said as she entered Hayden's room, "I can bring you some tea and food if you want to spend your day in bed. I know you've been through a lot recently."

"That would be lovely, Mrs. Hudson," Hayden grinned grateful for the kind woman who was her landlady.

"Of course, dear," Mrs. Hudson smiled, "you just go ahead and rest up."

"Thank you," Hayden said as Mrs. Hudson left the room.

Hayden grabbed the book on her end table and opened it up to the last page she had read. It had been a suggestion from Molly and while it wasn't her normal read she was finding it enjoyable.

Ten minutes later Mrs. Hudson came back with a plate of cucumber sandwiches which she sat on the table next to Hayden's bed before leaving. Hayden thanked her quietly before turning back to her book.

Twenty minutes after she had finished eating there was an explosion and Hayden felt the building shake and heard glasses fall. She set down her book with wide eyes after everything had settled, reached for her phone and quickly dialed Mycroft's number, even though she knew that Mycroft was likely already on his way over.


	5. Living Arrangements

Chapter five: Living Arrangements

Hayden sipped her tea as she watched the two Holmes brothers talk in her living room from her spot on the couch. After he had woken up Sherlock had shown up to make sure that Hayden was alright. Other than a few broken dishes nothing had happened in Hayden's flat.

She had made tea for the two of them and they had sat in silence until Mycroft had shown up with a cleaning crew that immediately got to work in Sherlock's flat. Hayden had then made tea for Mycroft before going into her room to get dressed.

Now the two were in the middle of arguing and Sherlock had somehow gotten his violin in the time it had taken Hayden to get dressed.

"No," Sherlock snapped at his brother. Hayden raised an eyebrow having missed the original question, "I will not stay with Hayden."

"What?" Hayden questioned, setting her tea down so she didn't drop it, "Why would Sherlock stay here?"

"His room took the most damage, it will take three days for even my crew to fix everything," Mycroft explained like it should be obvious.

"Seems unreasonable," Hayden responded, "I bet you just think I need some sort of protection because you know more than you're willing to tell us."

"I-"

"My question is: why don't you say outright that Sherlock is the only one you trust to keep me safe from whatever danger you think I'm in?" Hayden continued, her expression giving nothing away. Of course, she was in danger, this was Moriarty they were dealing with, "to a degree I do trust you to make decisions for my safety and it would make my job a lot easier."

"Fine," Mycroft relented with a sigh, "Sherlock will you stay with Hayden for the next three days to ensure her safety?"

"Yes," Sherlock agreed readily, much to Mycroft's surprise, "I'm here more often than not these days anyway."

"I'm aware," Mycroft sneered. While he didn't approve of their friendship entirely there was obviously nothing he could do but use it to his advantage.

"I know," Sherlock said, grinning sardonically for a moment.

Hayden groaned, resisting the urge to bang her head on something, "considering you two are the smartest set of siblings I know it's a surprise how childish you both are."

There was a knock at the door and Hayden smiled as she called, "it's unlocked, John."

"Are you two okay?" John questioned as he rushed over to check on Hayden and Sherlock, he turned to Hayden, "and how the hell did you know it was me?"

"Explosion at Baker Street?" Hayden grinned, "Who else would be knocking at my door? And I'm fine, BTW."

"BTW?" John questioned.

"By the way, John," Sherlock explained as he hadn't asked Hayden the same thing the other day.

"By the way what?" John asked turning to look at Sherlock.

The three stared at him.

"Oh! Oh," John exclaimed as he understood the saying, "btw."

"Yes, John," Sherlock drawled, "we're all fine b...t...w…"

Hayden just giggled as she watched John turn to Sherlock with barely concealed annoyance. Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him expectantly.

"Ugh," John groaned before flopping down on the couch next to Hayden.


	6. Picking Fights

Chapter 6: Picking Fights

"Why are you here?" Sally Donovan sneered at Hayden, who raised an eyebrow at the woman before turning to Lestrade.

"Is this how the Yard treats all witnesses brought in to file a report?" Hayden asked innocently, "I may have to file a complaint if that is the case."

"Hayden," Sherlock chided the woman who simply stuck her tongue out at him, "you're being petty."

"Well I'm a petty person," Hayden pouted as she stopped her chair in order to cross her arms.

Only to, a moment later, start moving again, cursing the men who had done this to her not for the first time. She shook her head as Lestrade held the door open for her. She thanked the man as she entered the room.

"This came for you," Lestrade said, handing Sherlock a package, "we tested it for explosives and drugs."

"That's reassuring," Sherlock quipped, pausing in his exploration of the outside of the package.

"Oh, just open it," Hayden groaned, "I can't handle the suspense."

"I figured you'd know what it is," Sherlock responded as he opened the package and pulled out a pink phone.

"Not like you'd believe me if I said I did," Hayden muttered sullenly.

"It's the phone," Lestrade noted, "the phone from the Study in Pink."

"You read his blog?" Sherlock questioned, his head snapping to Lestrade.

"We all read his blog," Sally informed the consulting detective with a smirk.

"If anyone cares I haven't actually read it," Hayden offered, feeling slightly left out.

"Thank you," Sherlock said.

"Yet," Hayden added, grinning as Sherlock glared at her.

"Why would anyone send you the phone, Sherlock?" John wondered, looking from the phone to the consulting detective.

"Must be your fan," Hayden added thoughtlessly, not seeing the suspicious look Sherlock sent her way.

"Must be," Sherlock agreed when the phone pinged.

"Huh," Hayden asked but Sherlock had already moved on.

"Hayden, look at this," Sherlock said, holding the phone out to the woman.

"That's my livingroom," Hayden pointed out, "Who the fuck could break past Mycroft's security?"

"Maybe someone you know?" Sally questioned blandly.

"Are you suggesting that I have something to do with this?" Hayden growled.

"Hayden," Sherlock said firmly, drawing Hayden's glare to himself, "pick your fights."

"Fine," Hayden relented after a few deep breaths, "let's go make sure there isn't a bomb in my livingroom."

Sherlock nodded and led the group out of the room, holding the door open for Hayden who was directly behind him.


	7. Universes

Chapter 7: Universes

"Did you see anyone?" John asked Mrs. Hudson who had followed them to Hayden's flat.

"No," Mrs. Hudson said nervously, "I was next door."

"Mrs. Hudson, why don't we go have some tea?" Hayden offered, wanting to give Mrs. Hudson an out and not wanting to go into her flat and see the shoes.

"Oh, sure dearie," Mrs. Hudson twittered before leading the way to her flat. Hayden nodded to Sherlock before following the other woman.

Hayden let out a relieved sigh when the door shut behind her. She moved to the chair-less spot in the living room and waited for Mrs. Hudson to bring the tea. Hayden had offered to help before but her landlady was adamant that Hayden should relax in the older woman's flat.

Hayden considered getting out of her chair and onto the couch but thought better of it. She would probably head back to her own flat once Lestrade was gone and wasn't willing to put in that much effort.

"You okay, dear?" Mrs. Hudson asked when Hayden simply stared into her tea.

"I just kinda assumed that I was safe and this was quite the rude wakeup call," Hayden told the woman, "I forgot I can't afford to be passive."

"It happens, Hayden" Mrs. Hudson assured, "as long as you're aware now you can move forward."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Mrs. Hudson asked Hayden a question that had been heavy on her mind since the last time the two of them had talked.

"How is your search for a way home going?"

Hayden sighed, "not well. Turns out there aren't that many resources for those who want to cross into a different universe."

"I'm sure you'll find something, Hayden," Mrs. Hudson assured with a smile, "you've only just started looking."

"Thank you," Hayden said before taking a sip of her tea.

"What was your universe like?" Mrs. Hudson inquired after another moment.

"Much like this one," Hayden said after some thought, "except the whole you guys being fictional characters written by Arthur Conan Doyle in the early twentieth century. Oh, and the TV show as well."

"Is that the only difference then?" Mrs. Hudson asked curiously.

Hayden shrugged, "I'm sure there are others but I've not had the motivation to find them."

Mrs. Hudson smiled, "Well, if you ever do find them let me know. This whole thing is fascinating."

"Will do," Hayden assured with a grin.


	8. Card Games

Chapter 8: Card Games

"Sherlock, why am I here?" Hayden wondered as she watched Sherlock look from the microscope to the notebook on the counter.

She sighed when the man didn't answer and pulled out her phone to text Molly, wanting to know if the woman wanted to get lunch with her. Hayden smiled at the response before turning to John, who was glaring at Sherlock.

"John, you wanna play some cards?" Hayden asked.

"Sure," John agreed, pulling his eyes away from Sherlock to grin at Hayden, "do you have cards on you?"

Hayden smiled back at the man before pulling a deck of cards out of the bag hanging off the left arm of her chair. She went over to an empty tabled that JOhn had cleared off a few weeks ago when Hayden and Sherlock had borrowed the lab for a small case.

"What game?" Hayden asked as she shuffled the cards, bridging them together and moving smoothly into a single hand shuffle.

"Uh," John thought for a moment, "why don't you pick?"

"Are you worried that I'd judge you for your choice in card game?" Hayden questioned, setting the deck down, "it's okay if you are, just remember that I played go fish with Mycroft Holmes last week."

"You can pick," John reiterated with a smile and Hayden grinned at the man.

"Let's play Idiot," Hayden suggested, thinking back to when she'd taught Sherlock and John the game as they had waited for an update on a case from Lestrade.

"You're on," John said, "best of five?"

"Best of five," Hayden agreed, picking up the cards and dealing them out.


	9. Texts

Chapter 9: Texts

"I win," Hayden taunted for the third time as she reached her arms above her head to stretch her back, "yo, Sherlock, what information have you gotten?"

"How do you always win?" John questioned, following Hayden as she powered over to Sherlock.

"It's as much a game of strategy as it is a game of luck," Hayden said, grinning up at her friend, "I just didn't want to give away all my secrets.

"So, who do you suppose it was?" John wondered after shaking his head at Hayden.

"Hm?" Sherlock replied absently, ignoring his phone as the text alert went off.

"The woman on the phone, the crying woman," John reiterated.

"Oh," Sherlock said, understanding dawning on him, "she doesn't matter. She's just a hostage, no leads there."

"For God's sake," John groaned, "I wasn't thinking about leads."

"You're not going to be of much use to her then," Sherlock said, turning to look at the screen again after glancing at John.

Hayden rolled her eyes at Sherlock before glancing at the screen that continued to say 'no match'. She watched in silence as John attempted to find Sherlock's moral compass.

"Are- are they trying to trace it? Trace the call?" John wanted to know after his search had come up with nothing.

"The bomber's too smart for that," Sherlock pointed out as his phone buzzed again, "pass me my phone."

"Where is it?" John asked.

"His jacket, John," Hayden informed the man, watching as John glared at Sherlock, "I don't know why you'd expect any differently."

John stalked over to Sherlock and manhandled him as he ripped open his jacket and grabbed the phone from the inside pocket.

"Careful," Sherlock snapped, making both John and Hayden roll their eyes at him.

"Text from your brother," John told Sherlock after reading the notifications.

"Delete it," Sherlock said cooly, not looking away from the screen.

"Delete it?" John asked.

"Missile plans are already out of the country," Sherlock told the doctor.

"Mycroft doesn't seem to think so," John pointed out after reading the messages, "he's texted you eight times. Must be important."

"Then why didn't he cancel his dental appointment?" Sherlock said.

"Because I told him not to," Hayden told the consulting detective, "your brother would not stop complaining about how much it hurt to eat his desserts."

"I do not understand how you can put up with him," Sherlock said, shaking his head.

"It helps when the man is your beneficiary," Hayden grinned, "it also helps that he's at least trying to get me home. Now, if you'll excuse me I've got some business to take care of and a lunch date to meet."


	10. Relationships

Chapter 10: Relationships

Sherlock vaguely recognized it as Hayden left the room. He knew that she was going to meet Molly but he wasn't sure what other business the woman might have. Not that he really cared.

He focused on the screen in front of him, ignoring the door when it opened to let Molly in.

"Any luck?" Molly asked moving over to look at the screen.

"Oh, yes!" Sherlock said, glad to see that his speculation was correct. He heard the door open and barely glanced over to see a man in a white t-shirt pause there.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't …" The man apologized shifting uncomfortably.

"Jim! Hi!" Molly called, making Sherlock wince as she moved to the man, "Come in! Come in!"

Sherlock made his deductions of the man instantly and went back to looking at the screen, no longer interested.

"Jim, this is Sherlock Holmes," Molly introduced before looking over at John apologetically. Sherlock was briefly surprised that Molly didn't remember John's name before dismissing the information as irrelevant. "And, uh ... sorry."

"John Watson," John supplied, though the man was not paying attention to the soldier. "Hi."

"Hi," Jim greeted distractedly. "So you're Sherlock Holmes. Molly's told me all about you. You on one of your cases?"

"Jim works in I.T. upstairs," Molly explained as Jim stepped closer to Sherlock, "That's how we met. Office romance."

"Gay," Sherlock said quickly after another glance at Jim.

"Sorry, what?" Molly asked, her usual smile fading some.

"Nothing," Sherlock says, before throwing a fake smile at Jim, "Um, hey."

"Hey," Jim says breathily before accidentally knocking a dish of the edge of the table, he apologized as he scrambled to pick it up, "Sorry! Sorry!" After an awkward moment Jim turned to Molly, "Well, I'd better be off. I'll see you at The Fox, 'bout six-ish?"

"Yeah!" Molly agreed, wanting nothing more than for this interaction to be over.

"Bye," Jim smiled at Molly, placing a hand on her back before looking to Sherlock, "It was nice to meet you."

"You too," John offered after another awkward minute of silence. Sherlock could hear him give a sigh of relief when the door shut.

"What d'you mean, gay?" MOlly demanded once Jim was gone, "We're together."

"And domestic bliss must suit you, Molly," Sherlock offered after a moment, "You've put on three pounds since I last saw you."

"Two and a half."

"Nuh, three," Sherlock disagreed, looking Molly up and down again.

"Sherlock …" John warned with a shake of the head.

"He's not gay," Molly snapped, "Why d'you have to spoil ...? He's not."

"With that level of personal grooming?" Sherlock snorted.

"Because he puts a bit of product in his hair?" John defended, "I put product in my hair."

"You wash your hair. There's a difference," Sherlock explained before rolling his eyes, looked like he would have to explain his deduction, "No-no – tinted eyelashes; clear signs of taurine cream around the frown lines; those tired clubber's eyes. Then there's his underwear."

"His underwear?" Molly questioned.

"Visible above the waistline – very visible; very particular brand," Sherlock said before picking up the bowl Jim had knocked over and grabbing the number that Molly had left there, "That, plus the extremely suggestive fact that he just left his number under this dish here ,and I'd say you'd better break it off now and save yourself the pain."

Sherlock blinked when Molly ran out of the room before looking at John in confusion. He had not anticipated that reaction.

"Charming," John remarked sarcastically, "Well done."

"Just saving her time," Sherlock defended, "Isn't that kinder?"

"'Kinder'? No, no, Sherlock," John nodded at where Molly had run out, "That wasn't kind."

Sherlock paused when his phone buzzed three times next to John. It was the alert Hayden had set for her contact, wanting it to be different so he'd know that it was her he was ignoring. Those had been her words, not that he didn't agree with them, he did tend to ignore most people.

"She says she's gonna make you pay for making Molly cry," John said with a small smile, reading the text Hayden had sent, "She also says to let me examine the shoes."

Sherlock hummed before doing just that, handing the shoe to a startled John.

"What?" John questioned, gingerly taking the shoes, "why am I looking at them?"

"Because, John, it's good practice," Sherlock explained.

"Practice for what?"


	11. Everyday Ableism

Chapter 11: Everyday Ableism

Hayden had immediately gone to hide in another room to avoid meeting Moriarty. She knew he already knew about her, especially considering he was currently 'dating' Molly. She just wasn't sure if she could hide the fact that she knew of him.

Especially considering the man terrified her. When she had first watched Sherlock, she had found the man's sociopathic tendencies and psychopathic actions to be unsettling. Hayden didn't understand the obsession people had with Moriarty.

"Excuse me?" Someone said from behind her and Hayden turned around to see one of the hospital staff watching her with what she easily identified as pity.

"May I help you?" Hayden responded with a faux-friendly smile, surprising the woman.

"Are you lost?" The woman asked, her voice high pitched like she was talking to a baby.

"May I help you?" Hayden repeated, keeping her smile.

"Are you here with someone?" The woman asked.

"May I help you?" Hayden said again, feeling some satisfaction when the woman started to freak out a little.

She probably should feel sorry for scaring the woman, but she didn't like it when people talked down to her. She could, and maybe should, try to set the woman straight, but she didn't have the energy. Instead, Hayden repeated herself one more time before wheeling past the woman.

Her breathing was labored as she slammed her fist on the lift's call button. She needed to get out of the building. Sherlock's attitude, Moriarty, judging ladies: it was all too much.

With shaking hands, Hayden managed to get her phone out of her pocket. She dialed Mycroft's number and used the ringing sound to ground herself.

"Mycroft, I'm at Bards. I need out," Hayden said, not letting Mycroft start the conversation.

"I'm on my way," came Mycroft's immediate reply.


	12. The Stammering Soldier

Chapter 12: The Stammering Soldier.

Hayden grinned at Mycroft from her spot across the table. He wasn't paying attention to her but knew that she was looking.

"What?" He demanded.

"I know I don't, but it sometimes feels like I have you wrapped around my finger."

Mycroft looked up briefly from his report, "who's to say you don't?"

"Do I?"

"No."

Hayden snorted as one of Mycroft's secretaries walked up to them. Her name was Georgina Esmond and while Hayden wasn't her biggest fan the secretary was nice enough.

"John Watson is here."

* * *

"John," Mycroft greeted upon entering the room, still reading the report, with Hayden right behind him, "How nice. I was hoping you wouldn't be long."

He noticed John standing when he entered and bit back a smirk. Once a soldier, always a soldier.

"Hi, John," Hayden greeted, taking her usual spot by his dessert tray.

"How can I help you?" Mycroft asked, gesturing for John to sit while still reading the report.

"Thank you," John said, sitting awkwardly in the chair, "Um, well, I was wanting to ... um, your brother sent me to collect more facts about the stolen plans, the missile plans."

"Did he?" Mycroft said, raising a brow at the man and glancing towards Hayden, who was eating a piece of his cake, the nerve that woman had sometimes.

"Yes," John said, drawing Mycroft's attention back to him. He turned around to lean against his desk.

"He's investigating now," John assured him. He glared over at Hayden when both men heard her snort.

Mycroft bit back a grin before wincing at the pain in his mouth. He brought a hand to it in hopes of rubbing it away.

"He's, er, investigating away," John tried again.

Mycroft lowered his hand and smiled thinly at John. He knew the man was lying, Hayden had assured him that Sherlock had no interest in the Bruce-Partington plans.

"Um," John hesitated, shifting in his seat. Mycroft enjoyed the power he had over the man, "I just wondered what else you can tell me about the dead man."

"Uh, twenty-seven; a clerk at Vauxhall Cross – er, MI6," Mycroft told the soldier, trying to remember the details he'd locked away ages ago, deeming them unimportant to him, "He was involved in the Bruce-Partington Programme in a minor capacity. Security checks A-OK; no known terrorist affiliations or sympathies. Last seen by his fiancée at ten thirty yesterday evening."

"Right. He was found at Battersea, yes?" John asked, continuing once Mycroft nodded, "So he got on the train."

"No."

"What?" John said.

"He had an Oyster card," Mycroft grimaced again, raising his hand to his mouth.

"He hadn't used it," Hayden continued blithely, ignoring Mycroft's very pointed glare, he'd only allowed her to come since she promised she wouldn't talk, "and no, there was no ticket."

"Then …" John ventured, looking between the two.

"Then how did he end up with a bashed-in brain on the tracks at Battersea?" Mycroft answered, turning his attention back to John, "That is the question – the one I was rather hoping Sherlock would provide an answer to. How's he getting on?"

"He-he's fine, yes," John stammered, obviously not prepared to answer the question, "Oh, and-and it is going ... very well. It's, um, you know – he's completely focussed on it."

Mycroft glanced at Hayden again to see her grinning and shaking her head at John. While Mycroft did enjoy making the soldier anxious he did have other things to get done today. One of them is to get answers from Hayden.

"Is that everything?" Mycroft asked, lifting an eyebrow imperiously.

"Er, yeah, uh yes," John stammered again, getting to his feet, "thank you, sir."

"My pleasure," Mycroft assured before guiding John out of the room.

"I'll see you at home," Hayden called after the man.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello from the other side (other the world from where I used to be)! Hi guys, I apologize for the very long delay in updating this story. I had quite the writer's block and there was a lot going on otherwise in my world. I'm currently in Norway for a study abroad and on top of my summer job I've been too busy/ exhausted to write. I'm hoping that this changes now that I've got more free time but who knows. Anyways, here's my first update in a long time!


	13. Just Desserts

**Chapter 13: Just Desserts**

Hayden glanced over at Mycroft to see that the man was already watching her from his seat behind the desk. She considered ignoring him but knew that wasn't her best course of action. Instead, Hayden heaved a sigh and moved away from Mycroft's dessert table, no longer interested in taunting the man with her ability to eat the sweets he couldn't at the moment.

"Ask away," Hayden said, wanting to get this over with.

"Are you in love with my brother?" Mycroft asked, surprising Hayden with his straight-forwardness.

"No," Hayden answered after careful consideration, "I love him, he's a great friend of mine even if neither of you believes that. But I am not in love with Sherlock Holmes."

"Do you see yourself falling in love with him?" Mycroft asked after a moment of his own consideration.

"I refuse to fall for a man who believes himself to be incapable of love," Hayden told her benefactor, "why are you asking me this? It feels like De Ja Vu."

"I worry," Mycroft explained, "I don't want either of you getting hurt."

Hayden shrugged, "even if I was in love with him I'd do nothing about it."

Mycroft raised an eyebrow at her and nodded, "wise choice."

Hayden smiled at Mycroft wryly, "not for the reasons that you think. I have no qualms about getting hurt. I just wouldn't want to hurt him."

"What do you mean?" Mycroft asked with a raised brow.

"He thinks himself invincible, impervious to human emotions," Hayden explained, even though Mycroft knew this, "but for me to act upon a love that he cannot reciprocate would confuse him and for Sherlock Holmes confusion is pain."

Mycroft nodded, "you know my brother very well."

Hayden shrugged, "you're the one who made it my business to know your brother very well."

Another nod was followed by another question, "what do you know of James Moriarty?"

A brief inhale, a shift of the eyes followed by another reply, "he's great at networking and a master manipulator. Nuclear reactors have more stability than that man. To put it simply, he's a psychopath."

"You're afraid."

A shrug, "that's putting it mildly, Mycroft."

* * *

A/N: I know it's short but it's what I got right now. More chapters are on the way.

I'm currently on an exchange so writing is happening very infrequently.


	14. The Seeds are Sown

Chapter 14: The Seeds are Sown

Hayden ignored Sherlock who had moved his homelab to her dining room table. She never used the table anyways so it meant nothing to her. She was glad for the company of him and John.

"Thanks for the tea, love," Hayden grinned when Mrs. Hudson put a cup on the side table.

"Not a problem, dearie," Mrs. Hudson assured before Sherlock spoke up.

"Poison."

Mrs. Hudson glanced at the detective in confusion, "What you going on about?"

She jumped when Sherlock slammed his hands on the table, the solution nearly forcing itself out of his body. Hayden laid a hand on the woman's forearm to calm her down, smiling gently when they made eye contact.

"Clostridium botulinum!" Sherlock yelled turning to the three of them even as Mrs. Hudson left the room, "It's one of the deadliest poisons on the planet!" there was no response so Sherlock continued, "Carl Powers!"

"Oh, wait, are you saying he was murdered?" John realized with a frown. He glanced at Hayden who was nodding at him encouragingly.

Sherlock walked over to the shoelaces he had hung up earlier and examined them, "Remember the shoelaces?"

John hummed his agreement.

"The boy suffered from eczema," Sherlock explained, relaying the details he had gotten from the crime scene all those years ago, "It'd be the easiest thing in the world to introduce the poison into his medication. Two hours later he comes up to London, the poison takes effect, paralyses the muscles and he drowns."

"What – how-how come the autopsy didn't pick that up?"

"It's virtually undetectable," Sherlock assured as he moved to his laptop only to find it already opened to the forum page of his website, with a glance at Hayden with narrowed eyes before he typed in his message.

 _ **FOUND. Pair of trainers belonging to Carl Powers (1978-1989).**_

"Nobody would have been looking for it," Sherlock continued, pointing at the laces, "But there were still tiny traces of it left inside the trainers from where he put the cream on his feet."

 _ **Botulinum toxin still present. Apply 221b Baker St.**_

He hit enter and turned to John, "That's why they had to go."

"So how do we let the bomber know…" John wondered

Hayden answered when Sherlock looked at his watch, checking the time, "get his attention."

"Stop the clock," Sherlock muttered, annoyed that it hadn't already stopped.

"The killer kept the shoes all these years," John noted, he crossed his arms and glanced between Hayden and Sherlock

"Yes," Sherlock agreed, "Meaning …"

"He's our bomber," John realized in horror. The pink phone rang and Sherlock switched it to speaker mode so they could all hear the lady on the other side.

"Well done, you," She was sobbing in what Sherlock could only assume was relief, "Come and get me."

"Where are you?" Sherlock demanded, "Tell us where you are."

Hayden picked up her phone and dialed Lestrade while the woman told them her location. When she hung up she sighed with relief, pulling the cup of tea into her lap to cradle it. Relishing the warmth.

"Thank god," She murmured bowing her head.

They were past the first hurdle. The game had begun.

* * *

 **A/N:** Another short one but we're finally getting somewhere!


End file.
